


Worthy Of You

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just your typical summer day in Storybrooke meaning family barbeques and get together and Emma sits back and reflects on the life she has and the life she never thought she deserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy Of You

PART ONE:

The summer sun was burning off the concrete, the scent of burgers on the grill and the sounds of the sizzle as they were being flipped loud in her ears. Emma sipped on her iced tea as she watched the scene unfolding around her. She was smiling softly to herself absorbing it all in, as she swayed the basinet beside her back and forth her four month old daughter Destiny Hope sleeping soundly amidst the activity around her. 

Her father David was trying to show off his grilling powers on their new barbeque. While her mother Mary-Margaret was fretting with the doilies on the picnic table, she saw Regina sitting at the picnic table lost in thought as her eyes watched what was transpiring on the lawn genuinely smiling. Regina never smiled like that before. Her eyes drifting towards the freshly cut lawn it’s blades a deep green underneath the blazing sun. She giggled as she watched her other two men, her son Henry was focusing on an instruction book. Her eyes drifted to the other man in her life, her husband Killian Jones. He was scowling as him and Robin Hood, Henry’s other stepfather and Regina’s fiancé were swearing under their breath and scowling at the small bicycle they were trying to build for Robin’s son Roland for his sixth birthday. Emma giggled it was amusing watching a former Naval Officer and Pirate Captain and a former thief and an archer try to put the simplest of things together for a little boy. 

“What sorcery is this?” Killian grumbled. 

“It’s not sorcery Dad. It’s assembling something and all you need to do is listen as I read you guys the instructions.” Her 16-year-old son retorted. She watched as the love of her life tried to glare at his stepson, but she saw his smile in his eyes. It had taken almost a year after Neal’s passing for Henry to even call Killian “Dad”. They understood and Killian never pushed he actually never expected Henry to call him that because after all Neal was his real father and he was pretty torn by his death so long ago at the hands of the WWOW. Yes he never really had known him for he had abandoned Emma when she was pregnant with Henry and was only reunited a few months before his death. But it had torn Henry apart.

Killian never pushed he just stepped up and was Henry’s shoulder while she was fighting for her family. Ever since Killian had found her in New York after she had lost her memory, crossed realms and risked his life again for her. Fighting like hell for her even after he had found out she had a “fake boyfriend” along with her “fake memories”. Emma had known after she had regained her memory that seeing her and Walsh together had destroyed Killian. But he never showed it, and they never mentioned it again. Instead he fought tooth and nail for her and her stubbornness to help her regain her whole being and bring her home. And the most important thing he had fought for her son her number one. Henry and Killian had instantly connected when they were in New York much to her surprise. He had definitely stepped up and consoled Henry, both of them through Neal’s death even though he was going through immense grief of his own because of it. He grew to be a father figure to Henry and one day out of the blue while they were watching a movie her son just said “Dad.” The only other time she had seen Killian so happy was the day he proposed to her and she said yes. That was followed by many other happy moments for their little family, their marriage, the announcement of her pregnancy and the day it had grown by one with Destiny’s birth. 

Emma looked at her mother trying to fix her little sister, Faith’s dress. She was one and was a little independent spirit like her mother and her sister. Mary-Margaret met Emma’s eyes and rolled her own. “You just wait until Dessi gets to be this age, sweetheart. She will have both yours and Killian’s stubbornness and will.” She just laughed and looked down at their beautiful sleeping child, her cherub face fair and sprinkled with freckles like Emma. She had a headful of hair already at her young age, it would curl like her mothers and stick out everywhere like her fathers. But oooh when she opened her eyes you melted, her eyes were the same ocean blue as Killian’s. And whenever Emma looked into them and into Killian’s she would see her soul. She traced Destiny’s soft cheek with her finger and smiled. She knew exactly what she was in for when their daughter got older. Her and Killian loved the challenge. 

She could feel eyes on her as she did that and looked up to meet the eyes of her husband’s. He could never take his eyes off her for very long and it was the same for Emma. He traced his bottom lip with his tongue and Emma felt a familiar pool of warmth between her thighs. She tried to glare at him, because he knew exactly what that did to her. He just winked and went back to cursing the bicycle.

She sat back and continued to absorb everything around her, this was happiness. This was peace, this was serenity. Things had calmed down since defeating the last big bad, everyone knew that there was always another right around the corner but for now they were enjoying these moments. These were the moments her father had told her about so long ago. When he had first told her to enjoy the moments, when they came. For these were to be cherished she had scoffed and came back with a sarcastic retort like she always did back then. For back then, she was a different person. A person who didn’t have false happy memories with Henry. She was jaded and cynical back then. Her walls so high and impossible to climb she didn’t believe David. She also knew she was in love with Killian back then but was scared she knew that being in love always bought pain and betrayal or so she had thought. She knew that Killian had loved her back then was in love with her as well but she pushed him away. He kept coming back he was stubborn and strong willed and she loved him for it now and back then. For it was his stubbornness and strong will and his love for her that propelled him to action once that horrible curse separated them. Sending her and Henry to NYC and the rest of her family and the love of her life back to the Enchanted Forest knowing they wouldn’t see each other again. She had forgotten that part of her life and they were stuck in the forest.

 

PART TWO:

Not him though, the brilliant amazing beautiful man that held her heart even when she didn’t know him. She had shared her feelings for him and told him to find her again in her own way by saying. “Good.” He knew what she meant. So he fought for her for them. 

Being in NYC even with her false memories had changed her. She had Henry she had a life for them and she was open enough to let someone in. Someone who had such strong feelings for her he proposed. Her false memories changed her into a better person a person more open to giving love and receiving it. She wasn’t the lost girl she was before. Yes her parents had still abandoned her but she had someone who loved her who counted on her. She was still an orphan but having Henry in her life she was a part of something. Neal had still left her pregnant and alone and it had broken her. But Henry was there to brighten her day to bring light into her life she was able to move on. She had the best part of Neal and their relationship. He had given her that. She had to be strong for her son and she was. She was healed and had someone in her life to share that with. Until her true love came back as soon as she saw him she knew something was missing and he was a big part of it. When his lips touched hers she felt a spark that was so familiar but yet still foreign. So when Walsh had proposed she was shaken yeah they had been dating but it was only for a few months. She wasn’t ready for that step yet and a handsome leather clad stranger had shaken her world. The moment he kissed her and stayed she was drawn to him. He had filled that void she felt in her life even though they were strangers.

So when Henry had asked her to give that stranger a chance to explain himself she had listened and her world was righted again. 

She heard Destiny stirring waking her out of her thoughts her breasts heavy she knew it was feeding time for their princess. So instinctively before Desi barely made a squeak she had picked her up and was taking her back into their house so they could have some privacy. She sat down in her nursing chair and relaxed as Destiny fed. Her smile lit up her face as she thought. This is my life, this is my happy ending. The one I never thought I deserved the one I never thought being the saviour could get. It was a rollercoaster ride but it was worth it. Finally this lost girl this orphan had found a home. She had found a home with a family who loved her who had always loved her and a home with her husband. The man she knew she loved before she met him the man who was her fate and her destiny the man who truly loved her through sickness and health and for better and worse and lord knows they had a lot of worse times. She laid her head back as their daughter suckled closing her eyes and heard the familiar clearing of a throat. 

She looked up and met Killian’s eyes, he smiled and winked. He took a seat on the arm of the chair wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead softly. They sat in silence for a moment enjoying each other and lost in the moment. 

“I love being here with you when you feed her.” He whispered as he twirled the tendrils of her wavy hair escaping from her messy bun between his fingers.

“You’re just perverted.” Emma joked. She looked up at him and he chuckled softly. He leaned down and placed his lips upon hers. 

“Aye, that I am. I like to do lots of fun perverted things with you Love. That’s how our daughter got here.” He winked.

She laughed and shook her head resting her head against his thigh. 

“Alas though there is nothing more beautiful than my beautiful wife feeding our beautiful daughter. Nothing more beautiful then knowing that this is finally our happy ending darling.”

She smiled up at him and whispered. “Aye, you are correct my love. This is the happy ending I never thought I deserved. I never thought I would have. I may be the saviour but you my heart are my saviour.”

His smile lit up his whole face and he leaned down and shared a scorching kiss. She felt his fingers lightly trace the mound of her other breast. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and said. “Ah ah ah Babe. Not until later we are currently entertaining guests.” She winked at him and they sat in silence again watching their daughter who was now asleep.

“I never thought I was worthy of you.” They said at the same time and then laughed. 

“We were made for each other my love. I love you Mrs. Jones.” Killian whispered against her lips.

“Yes we were my love. I love you Mr. Jones.” They sat and watched the scene outside. They absorbed it all together this time. 

FIN


End file.
